


Prisoner

by KumoriYami



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Future Fic, Post Tresspasser, Trespasser Spoilers, or at least my attempt at angst, post Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoriYami/pseuds/KumoriYami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her god succeeded at tearing down the Veil, and now she finds herself once again entrapped by the Dread Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> because im feeling like a masochist after the Trespasser dlc , I needed more Solas angst and somehow came up with this... and I wanted something short this time.

“Should I consider myself a prisoner?” Estel Lavellan didn't even bother looking back as she gazed out into the distance. Her only view of the outside world was through a window that she couldn’t reach. There was magic that far outmatched hers that prevented her from accessing it, lest she even attempt something drastic. With the Veil torn down and the elves now reigning supreme, she supposed there wasn't much she could complain about given that there worst fates, but it still left a bitter taste in her mouth knowing that her lover had been the one who caused all this. She and her friends had tried to stop him. Truly, they wanted to save him from himself, but despite their best efforts, a large amount of the world they knew had been destroyed. Some of them were unlucky, or lucky depending on how one looked at it given that they were still alive. From what she knew, the dwarves mysteriously had the second lowest death toll, just after the elves. Humans came third with the largest she assumed was the Qunari, though that information was still unverified, not that she could check… and that most of the deaths came during the chaos that followed the Veil being brought down.

“No, I could never see you as my prisoner. If anything, I am yours.” She had a bitter smile on her face when she heard that and shook her head. The only world she had now was this one locked room filled with emptiness, sadness and on occasion, Solas.

“You don't let me go anywhere, half my friends and family are dead, and you hardly let me leave this room. What am I supposed to think I am, if not a captive?” She's tried escaping several times for a lack of a better word, but it was like Solas would always know where she was. The Dread Wolf knew her scent and had caught her, and one could not simply outrun such a wolf.

“The Evanuris...” His response prompted tears from her eyes as she hung her head. Despite everything that had happened, she still loved him and couldn't truly go against the Dread Wolf. "They would come after you in order to get to me, and use the most terrible means to see you hurt and broken.”

She felt a hand on the side of her face, slowly directing her to gaze at him, but she averted her eyes. "Maybe I should be. It would be a way better to feel something this way…" Anything that could help her guilt. Or anything to strike back against Fen'harel. Her tone is soft and pained, and the lack of freedom does not help. “An atonement for being unable to stop the one who captured my heart.”

“...I would not allow it, and I would not see you pained anymore." The moment he drops his hand she feels an immediate surge of magic course through her. It wasn't painful, but she was by no means unfamiliar with it. It was a feeling that she remembered vividly since it was when Flemeth, no Mythal, one of her gods, had controlled her. While she was concerned a bit about how Solas had access to something from Mythal, all she knew that he had yet another hold over her. Another Anchor to pull her down, and another thing she could do nothing about.

After it passes this time, Lavellan finds herself lying on her bed, feeling exhausted, confused, heartbroken, and once again, alone.


End file.
